witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Aplegatt
|Profession = Royal Messenger |Partner = Unnamed wife |Children = 3 Unnamed daughters |Status = Deceased |Appears_books = |Image = Aplegatt Jana Komárková.png}} }} Aplegatt (d. ) was a 36 year old royal messenger from Aedirn and a friend of Hansom, another messenger. The two used to share the messages which they were carrying, with the goal of learning more about the situation of the Continent. Biography As mages became more prominent in royal courts, Aplegatt feared his job was coming to an end as messages were now delivered between mages using their megascopes, making it far easier for monarchs to converse with one another. However, in the Northern Kingdom's rulers began to distrust their mages and began employing their royal messengers once more to keep the mages from learning of their plans. Thus, Aplegatt was tasked to deliver a message from King Foltest to King Demavend III about the imminent mages assembly on Thanedd Island. During this task, when he stopped at an inn to rest, he met Yennefer and Ciri as they prepared to head out the same time as him. Ciri, still half asleep, bumped into Aplegatt as she readied her horse and had one of her visions, stating Aplegatt's death would come silently with gray feathers and the sand was hot as the sun. However, when the messenger tried to ask her what she was talking about Ciri snapped out of her trance, not remembering a thing she said. Shaking it off as just ramblings of a half asleep child, Aplegatt left to continue his journey. He then met Geralt two times during his trip, the first time in a wood path near the town of Dorian, where the witcher, by order of the army, killed a manticore who was becoming a danger for all the wayfarers; the second time, in an inn in Anchor, where the witcher slaughtered the Professor, Heimo Kantor, and Little Yaxa. After this macabre performance, the messenger mounted again on his horse en route to Tretogor, the capital of the Redania, this time to deliver a message to King Vizimir II from Demavend. Once he arrived to the gate of the city, Sigismund Dijkstra, leader of the Redanian Secret Service, received his message and gave him a new one to deliver again to Demavend. Aplegatt, extremely tired because of five days of non-stop riding, asked if he could sleep a full night, but Dijkstra refused, saying he could have a few hours to dawn to sleep, but then must be off. As Aplegatt once more rode off, he traveled through the woods of the Pontar Valley where a group of Scoia'tael composed of Cairbre, Toruviel, and Yaevinn were. Wanting to kill any human that strayed through the area, Yaevinn aimed for Aplegatt while Toruviel argued it wasn't worth killing a lone human. Despite this, Yaevinn, with his gray feathered arrow, still shot at the messenger, piercing him right through the back. Aplegatt fell off his horse, noting how hot the sand was, before he died. Gallery Aplegatt meeting Yenn and Ciri by Denis Gordeev.jpg|Russian illustration de:Aplegatt it:Aplegatt pl:Aplegatt ru:Аплегатт cs:Aplegatt Category:Humans Category:Time of Contempt characters